


【Shykie/短篇】好梦如旧

by suliwu



Series: Shykie [3]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, ig
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu
Summary: ·TheShy x Rookie，电竞文复健，时间点2020冬转休赛假期，半现实向。·很混乱。但回忆是隔着毛玻璃看不真切的你，于是泪才可放心一滴接着一滴。“从不在意消磨，却恐惧被埋没。”*
Relationships: Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok/Song "Rookie" Eui-jin
Series: Shykie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972441
Kudos: 2





	【Shykie/短篇】好梦如旧

宋义进回到韩国的第一件事是睡觉。

睡，没日没夜的睡，醒了就是吃东西，洗漱，打游戏，打累了继续睡，如此往复。疫情之下异乡的游子在投入父母的怀抱前须先与世界隔离个两周，空白孤寂中梦和现实的界限渐渐模糊，经年的疲倦向他的四肢袭来。卸了的力从心脏和头脑流向每一寸手指尖，再在他触碰着自己面庞时返回到心的深深处——和往日的生活似乎也没有什么区别。

有吃有穿，倒也不错。只是少了个室友，少了个爱在他耳朵旁边叽叽喳喳“义进呀”“义进哥”“哥——”的室友。在和姜承録住在一屋，或者再往早了说，在和姜承録成为队友之前，宋义进以为男孩子粘人的巅峰就是他自己了，直到见了姜承録，他才开始疑惑这个比他小两岁的男孩身体里究竟蕴藏了多少的浓稠情感。

是有些太浓太黏了，就像男孩吵嚷着要吃的炸鸡裹的酱料一样。宋义进在开始减肥后很注意糖分摄入，这种热量高的食物即使放在他面前他也大义凛然地一摇头：不，不吃，我减肥不吃这个，即使他已经很多年和“胖”这个字无关了。宋义进一向是这般，说到的事一定做到，即使只是给他自己看，又或者是需向千人万人来证明，都是这样，一经出口，从不变改。

但是姜承録和他不那么一样，即使掰着手指数一数，他身上可供为人称道的好品质也有那么一大打，但一切严肃的赞美搁在这男孩身上就多了分浑然天成的可爱，仿佛天生就该有人偏爱他——宋义进晕晕乎乎被粘上，于是心甘情愿，买，都可以给你买，炸鸡可以，谁让我是个哥哥呢？时间久了攒了不知几桩几件糊涂账，宋义进偶然回首掐着手指算一算，才发觉不对劲，又中了圈套了，只好无奈看看对面床上坐着的姜承録。姜承録黑框眼镜后的双眼眯缝着喊一句“义进哥”，宋义进只得再无奈笑笑摇摇头，算了，谁叫自己是哥哥呢，惯着吧。

当局者迷，旁观者清，自然旁人看来又是另一番分明些的光景：一个高个子的清朗男孩耷拉着眼皮一副冷淡又自然风流的态度，偏手里牵着前面矮一些圆一些娃娃般男孩的衣角，时不时还要摇那么一摇。“别闹——哎呀。”娃娃般的宋义进偶尔嗔怪那么一句，那修长的手指立刻安分下来，只是牵着的力道并没有放松丝毫。队服从黑白到银灰再换回黑白，年纪从十七八到二十许岁，众多更迭在时光里纷至沓来又远去了，只那一牵一摇，仍然有春风萌芽般的温柔。

说起撒娇，实际上宋义进也并不是一窍不通。毕竟是家中的老小，出道打职业又是KTA最小的那一个，圆滚滚的苹果脸蛋儿，圆滚滚的肉肉身子，整个人直接就地躺倒怕也是可以顺着路骨碌碌滚下去——爱谈天爱说笑，真是个可爱的孩子。比他年纪大或是小的都喜欢逗弄他，或是揉揉蓬松的小脑袋，看着他猫儿般憨态可掬的模样便感到快慰。

职业赛场变迭太迅疾又太残酷，饮食作息又很容易不规律，不少电竞选手从一开始的纤瘦网瘾少年逐渐发福，膨胀成一个赛季比一个赛季大一点的河道蟹。宋义进也爱吃，关于他许多流传下来的动图梗都是他吃东西闹出的笑话：什么买了个大漏勺来捞火鸡面啦，猛咬了口咸鸭蛋被那奇怪的气味熏出痛苦面具啦……传说归传说，待得姜承録见到宋义进真人时，那个憨态可掬的福娃娃已经破蛹成蝶，逐渐趋于一个五官清秀的瓷娃娃般形容的男孩。姜承録歪头，头发盖着眉毛和眼睛加上粗重的眼镜框，瘦瘦的一个站在那，竟是半点看不穿他的心思。

“想什么呢——？”宋义进挠挠头，这孩子怎么愣站在这不说话呀？姜承録摇摇头，表示没什么要紧的，却是直到后来熟稔了才肯开口说说当时的念头：原来是在想宋义进是不是虚报了几岁年龄，不然怎么看着跟个弟弟似的？宋义进呀一声喊出来——又在没大没小了，这个完蛋孩子，连哥哥都不知道喊一声。这像话吗？这不像话。年轻人要讲究武德，不然以后自己当哥哥了，谁又能服你！

说这话时的宋义进完全没顾及到自己和姜承録一样大的时候究竟是什么模样。大金链子小手表，OGN的rapper宣传片成了他永远没办法磨灭的黑历史，时不时还会被人提起来翻出看看，一边看一边还要发出鹅鹅鹅的叫声。如此说来，这二位谁也甭说谁，合着都是一个爱玩爱撒娇爱笑的模子里刻出来的，不该当对手，合该当队友，活该当绝世好友。

他俩确实是有些像的。即使站在一起可以演电子竞技版本的pop子和pipi美，但相像又不必外貌趋同，都是十八岁漂洋过海来LPL，也都让人眼前一亮，性格又都坦诚善良，单是话能投机，便抵得一句“合眼缘”。

当时来LPL的宋义进和kakao一起孤零零抱着包的两个人还颇为伶仃，如今提起他来，全LPL的人几乎都难说出他什么缺点。Rookie是人人喜欢的，宋义进也是，他自己也知道，但这也没为他添上半分骄矜，反而让他整个人愈发往下沉，从如云如雾的白凝炼成一团扎实的灯火，远远那么一望就知道是归程的方向，矗立在夜里不灭不减不被消磨。但世上没有哪盏灯火长明的代价不是燃烧，宋义进这盏圆滚滚的小灯锲而不舍在异国亮着，数年如一日。

是太累了——难得有大段休息时间的宋义进如是想。休息一下也不错，毕竟连续四年都至少打到冒泡赛。对于一个职业选手来说，应是够本了吧——但仍旧是那句老生常谈的“身在此山中”，旁人或许觉着这已经算是难得，可宋义进不肯。他睡着醒着又睡着，闭眼是一阶阶的赛台和狭小的后场通道，睁眼是一格格头像和死板的电脑屏幕，于是梦里梦外不知今夕何夕身是何世。

隔离时那些睡了又醒的时光里，宋义进做了很多梦。他还是会梦见自己在打比赛。梦见自己在OGN和KTA打比赛，梦见自己S5和刘志豪葛炎打比赛，梦见自己S7、S8、S9、S10，在和姜承録打比赛。场馆的灯光太明亮了，将人的面孔打得如纸一样平直惨白，汗涔涔地从背脊上落下来，洇湿了一大片衣裳。

苏东坡是怎么在那条醉醺醺的船上捞句子的来着？是了，“盖将自其变者而观之，则天地曾不能以一瞬；自其不变者而观之，则物与我皆无尽也。”变不变的宋义进或许不懂，但他懂妖姬乐芙兰和她的镜花水月，梦中的他心中隐隐有一个声音，呼唤他必须要找到属于他的那份“真实”。

而后宋义进醒了。他照照镜子，还是那一张宛如十六稚龄的脸，圆润，白皙，笑起来眼睛会湮没在鼓鼓的苹果肌里。他的身体状态保持的也算得好，若不是这脸和笑容太过知名，出进网吧或许还会被网管拦上那么一拦，问问身份证和年龄才许放行。然呜呼哀哉，身在人间，心已老于瓦罗兰大陆。

也没什么。毕竟心在人间也易老，衰兰送客临平道。人又没办法抗拒时空的力量，什么你说你是基兰或者什么青蛙转世？那没事了。不过宋义进还是挺喜欢人间的，他有一点儿人来疯的性子，喜欢热闹喜欢人群，自然喜欢听那台下响起的喝彩声。为了他最好，单纯的热闹也行，一大群人聚在一块暖暖的，什么寒冬都可以退场避下。

2020年疫情肆虐，虽则后来得到缓解，然电竞这种大型人群聚集活动必然会受到干扰。于是全LPL的人打了一年没观众的比赛。倒也没什么，毕竟电子竞技实力说话，观众多又不能出门多一千金币提前做出把无尽飓风法穿棒。宋义进还是有些不习惯的，上半年的寒冬无奈要在基地里挨过了。宋义进顶的那头黄毛愈发蓬松和招摇，姜承録也重新退化成了一颗花椰菜。俩人起床时，对着看看对方，都觉得忍不住想要笑出来。

俩人都是在意形象的人。一个人前不肯大笑，一个衣柜撑到爆掉，每每出街总还是清爽挺拔潇洒的。尤其是姜承録，黑眼仁被头发和睫毛一遮，长腿一迈，生生把一条寻常的街道走出生人勿进的教父拍摄现场。宋义进撇撇嘴，什么气质帅哥，不过是回到寝室会跟他抢占空调使用权的臭屁小孩子。这小孩子占着空调使用权还不喊哥哥，惹了事儿闯了祸（比如想要哥哥给点个外卖、和他一起排位、或者只是想耍个赖吃个兵的时候）倒喊得一声比一声响。

“信不信我给你录下来，”宋义进咬咬牙，举起没什么威胁性的拳头。“然后交给vlog他们当素材。”

姜承録耸耸肩，过段时间开直播直接一口一个rookie和义进哥，端的是打着“只要我先发制人，别人就无法伤害到我”的念头。宋义进摇摇头作罢，毕竟男孩从姜承録成长到职业选手TheShy的过程，他不仅一直在旁观，甚至他也为那六个字母添上了浓墨重彩的一笔。三年多，或许不够修什么来世的大功德，起码修来了同在一条船上闯生闯死，血赚。

花美男大业可以先宣告暂停，糙点就糙点吧。这条名叫iG的船面临的首要问题就是：太无聊了，实在是太无聊了，求求你教教我怎么在工作之余找点乐子，我翻山队全体成员叩首叩首再叩首。roxy被来来往往路过的人狂撸猛吸顺带喂零食，导致他的父亲王柳羿同学不得不将所有猫零食锁在屋里宣告肉宝减肥计划正式开始。浩浩荡荡一群人见猫不给喂，又开始转移到电脑前开始寻找自己队友们的精彩历史看。

座中高光谁最多？姜姓选手青衫湿。“晒哥还是猛的呀——”此起彼伏的声音里，宋义进看向若无其事甚至还赧然一笑的姜承録，那一笑一低头，和s7夏日过后那个漫长的陪练期里穿着宽松t恤咬着唇平静一张脸，却若无其事单杀掉对手的面孔又一次重合，恍然间执迷“人真的可以从来不改变过”。

人与物皆类我，情非石不转移。人可不可以改变还是个不可知的东西，但姜承録如一地喜欢他却没能有半分消减。即使从不怀疑姜承録对他到底如何，偶尔也会有些好奇，究竟因为什么姜承録能够如此无所顾忌地对他，也对全世界说那些甜到发腻的话。他也会逛论坛，那些梗都懂，每次发微博时也能预料到转发里一堆问号和“快进到击剑”。——剑姬知道了大概也不乐意做姜承録的皮肤女孩了，合着你在我这整代餐呢？我德玛西亚从来没受过这委屈。

这是年轻人吗？这是年轻人吧，宋义进没有别的原因好说，只能归结为年轻人的感情炽热直白，反倒显得他这番揣测小人之心了。说得也是，宋义进躺在隔离间的床上咂摸咂摸这一阵昏天黑地的日子，也觉得自己好笑。瞎想些什么呢，难道万事万物都有个理直气壮的起因，才配来世上走一遭吗？回想下自己当时在采访里回答自己来中国的目的，“想学一门外语”，难不成这理由就足够充分？

也并没有。揣摩命数是徒劳的，倒不如像个憨憨酒桶一样，喝两口就可以喊“欢乐时光开始了”，然后肉蛋葱鸡，再快进到好崩撤卖溜。想他自己从前也是这样的，如何会害起凭空生出的忧愁和离索来？

或许这也叫长大，长大是望天上流云都觉得网罗般繁杂。而姜承録呢？姜承録也在体会这样的痛楚了吗？宋义进躺在床上，无力地用被子盖着脸，复又觉得闷热翻开来大口呼吸着新鲜空气。他转过头去，想起自己为何会突然感伤这些，手机屏幕里是“iG·TheShy的直播间”。宋义进眨眨眼，又眨眨眼，屏幕里是那朝夕相处的男孩，那牵着他衣袖的男孩，那刘海儿长过眼眉的男孩，那细眼薄唇有着削瘦下颌的男孩。

宋义进在那个年纪在做些什么呢？21岁那年，他恰好伸手接住了狗牌，从此翻越山丘成了句意味深长的话。

而今23岁的宋义进听着21岁的男孩说着，“如果我走了，iG怎么办？”

——“你不去怎知我相随在后？”*

-end-

*出自并瓦《好梦如旧》


End file.
